


Finding Your Mate

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was in Alpha mode when he got the first enticing scent of his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



Peter was in Alpha mode when he got the first enticing scent of his mate. Crazed by watching most of his family burn to death in a fire, Peter had gone on a rampage of sorts until the lingering smell of peppermint and chocolate caused him to shift back. After that things got a little hazy and Peter found himself with a beta he never wanted in the first place.

Once he was literately back from the dead, Peter went on a search for his mate. At first Peter thought it was Stiles that he smelt that night in the woods. He was quickly prove wrong since the boy smelled of oranges and bit of peppermint (like a lingering scent instead of a dominate one). Which meant that either one of Stiles' friends was Peter's mate or it was Stiles' father. 

So Peter began his search and after a couple of awkward situations, he found his mate sitting in a diner eating a hamburger. Seeing an opportunity, Peter slunk in the seat across from John Stilinski. Grinning at the Sheriff, he said, “someone being a bit naughty.”

“What do you want, Peter?” John asked as he put the greasy hamburger down back on his plate.

“You, preferably naked,” Peter answered honestly.

John, who always had a bit of a crush on Peter, blushed before saying, “you take me out for a date first and you got yourself a deal.”

Six months and a lot of dates later, a very disturbed Stiles watched his father kiss a very pregnant Peter before proposing to the werewolf. As John slipped the ring on Peter's finger, Stiles had to wonder why his father picked Peter Hale of all people to marry. After all John might love Peter but the he was still was a bit of a bastard who loved to mess with Stiles and his fellow pack members. 

Peter might be on the road to redemption (because he knew John wouldn't abide by him killing Scott) but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. What else was there for a pregnant former Alpha to do?


End file.
